Zabangi (Legacy Continuity)
Guyros is an aquatic Kaiju controlled by the Nonmalt, which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History After the Nonmalts' scheme to force humanity to recognize their undersea nation and cease all pollution immediately went south, the fish men found themselves in a fierce firefight with the AKDF, who were aided by Ultraman Legacy. The Nonmalt leader, running out of options, order his subordinates to release their two Kaiju, Guyros and Zabangi. Soon after, two Kaiju rose up from the sea and began marching towards the UN building. AKDF scouts patrolling the area in case anything....well anything like this happened at the summit, quickly detected the two Kaiju and identified them, as both had appeared previously but were defeated by Ultraseven. Several AKDF jets mobilized to combat both monsters, and managed to cause some moderate harm to the two beasts. However both Kaiju were too strong as a unit and soon began to down the AKDF jets. During the firefight, Captain Muramatsu was notified of the Kaiju attack. He commanded Jet Jaguar to intercept the Kaiju and "requested" that Ultraman Legacy go with him. The two silver giants flew off, leaving the AKDF to fend off the remaining conscious Nonmalt. Legacy and Jet Jaguar increased in size on the way to battle the two Kaiju, and quickly flew over to the coast where the two monsters were caught up in battle against the AKDF jets. Jet Jaguar attacked first, coming down from the air in a kicking pose, and hitting Guyros in the chest, knocking the monster down. Legacy fired several cutters at Zabangi before flying down and slamming the monster over the head with both fists. "Legacy smash!" he joked. The two Kaiju quickly managed to get to their feet, but Legacy and Jet were ready to take them on. Both had assumed battle poses and were prepared for whatever the Kaiju could throw at them. Zabangi attacked first, firing heat ray from its mouth which blasted back both robot and Ultra. Guyros stepped up soon after, wrapping it's tentacles around the legs of both heroes and lifting them into the air, only to slam them down again. The monster repeated this action until Legacy managed to assume his Ultraseven duplication form while in the air, throwing his Eye Slugger downward and slashing off the tentacles that held him. Once free, Legacy used his Emerium Ray to free Jet Jaguar, before reassuming his normal form. Guyros shrieked in pain and moved back, allowing Zabangi to take the center stage. The monster fired it's heat ray again, but Legacy erected his barrier and blocked the attack. With the monster distracted, Jet Jaguar took the opportunity to attack. However Zabangi proved to be incredibly strong, grappling with Jet Jaguar for a time before ripping the robot's arms clean off, disabling him. Jet shrank back down to human size and flew off to be repaired. His arms did the same and fell to the ground. Angered by his friend coming to harm, Legacy fired his beam straight at Zabangi. The beam was enough to send the monster reeling, but surprisingly, Zabangi managed to survive, if just barely. "Not gonna blow up? Then burn!" said Legacy, before unleashing two of his Capsule Kaiju, Baragon and Litra, who quickly got to work barbecuing the enemy monster with their respective flame attacks, Baragon's fire breath and Litra's fireballs. Zabangi roared out in pain, and the assault continued for just a few moments until a blast of flame came seemingly out of nowhere and shot right through Zabangi, causing the monster to explode soon after. Legacy was surprised, and his Kaiju moved back to defend their master should this prove to be a new foe. However, it was quite the opposite. When the fires of the explosion began to clear, it was revealed that Ultraman Flame had appeared on the scene. "You again?" Legacy asked. "Yep! Just thought It'd show your little buddies how to properly fry some Kaiju!" Flame responded. Guyros roared despite it's injuries, signaling the two Ultras and the two opposing Kaiju that he was still on the battlefield. Before either could attack it, Redman appeared and killed Guyros, thus putting an end to both monsters. The remains of Zabangi and Guyros were taken under the possession of the Nonmalt government for safekeeping. What the undersea people intend to do with the remains is unknown. Abilities * Strength: Zabanagi was a powerful Kaiju, capable of ripping Jet Jaguar's arms clean off. * Burrowing: Zabangi can burrow at high speeds. This was not shown in his appearance. * Heat Ray: Zabangi can fire a powerful, destructive, red heat ray from his mouth. * Adept Swimmer: Zabangi can swim at moderate speeds. Trivia * Zabangi, along with his masters, was suggested by Kit. * Zabangi is basically Heisei Guyros if you think about it. Though I'm sure you wouldn't be able to tell at first. * Given his abilities, Zabangi was made the stronger of the two Kaiju in this episode. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity